Meant to Be
by Chicago4EVERS
Summary: Being in love with someone can hold you back from finding the one you're really supposed to be with. Jacob has to learn how to let go to find what he really deserves. Crystal Taylor (OC) just moved to La Push and soon is wrapped up in the life of the mystical creatures there, but does she already know more than the average person?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any setting and or character in story besides Crystal Taylor and mom. If you can PLEASE REVIEW I'd appreciate it greatly. This is my first story writing on FanFiction and I'm a little nervous, but feedback would be greatly appreciated. Anyway on to the story:**

**P.S There will be more chapters if I get at least one review (setting the bar really low people)**

**Chapter 1:**

I ran through the woods in La Push, Washington. My four paws pounded on the ground as they carried my massive werewolf body to the top of the mountains. I stopped just before the clearing at the top of the mountain to transform back into my human form in order not to alarm any humans. I sat down on the jutted piece of land at the top of the mountain clearing dangling my feet off the edge. I could feel the cool breeze, but being a werewolf I was "a walking fireplace" in my mother's words so it wasn't as cold to me as it should've been. I enjoyed the view. I'd always liked the trees, but the sparkling ocean and the sandy beach were a bonus. The sky was a mix of indigo and grey. The houses below had their own special qualities that added to the calm feeling of the image. It wasn't the city with all of the lights and cars where I'd been accustomed to, but it was just as beautiful, maybe even more.

I sat there just staring at the view. I heard a snap behind me, like a twig being stepped on and I spun my head around. There was a 16-year old boy with black hair cut short staring at me. His muscles and size were screaming run away, but his dark brown, caring eyes were resenting that message. He had nothing but black shorts on enabling me to see his bare chest and the tattoo on his arm clearly. It was a circle with wolves in it, but I had no idea what it meant.

"Hi," I finally said after examining him. "Hi," he grumbled back. "Did you just finish running?" I asked making conversation. I know you're not supposed to talk to strangers, but it was something about him. I wanted to stay here and talk to him. "It's pretty obvious isn't it," he said a sarcastic and hostile note in his voice. "I suppose it is," I said taken aback with why he was so harsh towards me. "I assume you were running too," he said. "Yeah, isn't it obvious?" I asked giving him back what he had gave me. I looked at him and a smirk came upon his face. "I'm Jacob Black, and you are?" he asked. "Not supposed to talk to strangers," I said still a little angry by his earlier tone. "If you introduce yourself I won't be a stranger anymore, will I?" he said back. "Crystal Taylor," I said finally giving up. "I've never seen you around. Did you just move here?" he asked. "About 2 days ago," I answered him. "Are you going to La Push High School?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm going to be a sophomore," I said. "Great, I'll show you around then," he said breaking out into a full blown smile, all of the harshness gone from his voice. "Great!" I said teasing him. He sat down beside me. "You're warm," he said to me. "It's probably just because I just got finished running. My body temperature has to drop back down." I lied scooting away from him. "Oh," he said. After a short silence, I spoke up again. "Was there a reason you were so rude when you first started to talk?" I asked still curious about why he'd acted the way he did. "No, but I shouldn't have acted like that towards such a beautiful girl like you."

Suddenly, there was a certainty, that vibrated throughout my entire being, that he was lying. It had been like this ever since I was born. The instinct I had when someone was lying that was much better than simply detecting the beating of their heart. I knew without a doubt. "Good job on changing the subject, but I have what you would call a "special power" where I can tell if someone is lying or not and you, sir, are lying." I said. "Really," he said laughing. "Yeah," I said knowing he wasn't going to believe me although what I was telling him was the truth. Then again I didn't want him actually believing me and thinking I was a freak. It's really bad to give off a first impression like that. _Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm a human lie detector, yeah right!_ "Remember, you're a stranger. I can't just go around telling all my business like that," he said still not wanting to tell me. "I thought we weren't strangers anymore," I said, "We introduced ourselves." "Right, but we still don't know each other well enough to be discussing our personal life." He explained. "I guess you're right," I said. "Yeah, I think I am," he said. "You're pretty full of yourself," I said. "As full of myself as I can be," he said. "Some people find that slightly unattractive," I informed him leaning in towards his face. "Yeah, but my dashing good looks make up for that," he said copying my movements. We stared at each other.

I scanned his dark brown eyes, his small pink lips, his round nose, and his black bushy eyebrows all on his smooth russet colored skin. "I should go. My mom gets mad when I don't tell her where I'm going and I left my phone," I said making an excuse to leave and breaking our gaze on each other. "You don't have to go," he said grabbing my arm gently. "But I really do," I said taking his hand off my arm. "You must be really strong...because nobody's ever been able to pull…" he said slowly confused for a second. "Um, I guess you weren't trying hard enough," I said making an excuse for my unexplainable strength. I didn't want him finding out I was a werewolf or even having suspicions about me being anything more than a human. I didn't want to run him off before he even got to know me. "But I was trying…" he started still puzzled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow," I said trying my best at flirting and slowly walking towards him.

I placed my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "Me too, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked loosing any interest or questions he previously had on my strength. "Thanks, but I think I can walk myself home," I said. "Right, I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said. I smiled and he smiled back at me. I turned my back and walked away. I started running, but waited until I was a safe distance away from him to change back into my wolf form. I ran all the way home and emerged out of the woods into my backyard. I transformed back into a human before walking into my house.

"How was your run?" my mom asked when I walked into the kitchen. "It was good," I said, "I met this guy named Jacob." "Did he see you in your wolf form?" she asked. "No he didn't. I was human when I met him." I assured her. "Okay," she said. "Anyway he goes to my school and he's going to show me where everything is." I said. "That's great honey," she said, "See I knew you'd like it here." "I didn't say all of that, but I'm on the track of getting on the track to liking it here." I said messing with her. "Hardy har har, very funny," she said. "I'm going to shower," I told her laughing. "Alright, dinner will be here in a second, so hurry up." she said. "Did you order out again?" I whined. "Yeah," she said," You know I don't cook and you were home late." "Tomorrow, I'm cooking," I told her. "It's about time," she said. "Whatever," I said. I showered, ate, and got ready for school tomorrow. I picked out my clothes and got my supplies together. I said goodnight to my mom and got in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Um, I feel like I'm waiting forever for someone to post a review, but I enjoy writing and if you're reading my work even though you're not offering feedback, you must enjoy the story too. So here's another chapter, hopefully I'll get at least one review. *Please it'll help me improve my writing! :)**_

**Chapter 2: **

I felt so good the next morning, I decided to cook breakfast. I prepared scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fresh orange juice. I put it on a tray and took it into my mom's room. She woke up when she smelled the food. "Breakfast in bed?" she said sitting up. "Yeah," I said setting the tray of food on her lap. "What's the occasion?" she asked observing the plate. "I wanted you to start your first day of work off right, so you can bring money home for me," I said teasing her. "Thank you honey," she said laughing, "I'll make sure to do that." "You're welcome," I said. I walked out of the room and got ready for school.

I got dressed and headed out the door with my book bag. "Bye Mom," I screamed. "Bye Crystal," my mom yelled back. I got in my car and drove off to school. I arrived at the school in less than 10 minutes. I got out of the car and headed toward the main office.

I walked up to the counter and said to the secretary, "May I have my schedule?" "Of course sweetie, what's your name?" she asked. "Crystal Taylor," I answered. "Here you go. Sit down in that chair until I can find a student to show you where your classes are located." she said pointing to a row of chairs. "Okay," I said taking a seat. I sat down trying to memorize my schedule.

"Hello Jacob," the secretary said. I looked up when I heard the familiar name and saw Jacob, the same boy I met up on the mountains. "Hello Ms. Daniels. How are you?" he said. "I'm fine, but since you're here could you show our new student Crystal where her classes are." she said pointing to me. I stood up and Jacob smiled finally realizing it was me. "Hey Jacob," I said smiling. "Hey Crystal," he said, "Can I see your schedule?" I handed it to him and he looked it over. "Let's go," he said leading me out the office and into the crowded hallways.

"We have lunch, first, second, and seventh period together, so I'll just walk you to class those periods, but I'll show you the rest of your classes right now." He led me around the building showing me my classes and then we walked to first period. Most kids were cleared out by the time we got into the classroom. We sat in two seats near the back that were right next to each other. He handed me my schedule back. As I was taking out my notebook, the bell rang.

The teacher was wearing a puke green color shirt with an Incredible Hulk tie and khaki color pants. He wrote his name on the board. "My name is Mr. Gleck and welcome to my class. I will be your science teacher for the rest of the year, so I advise you to get used to this pretty face." the teacher said pointing to his face. The class laughed. He continued on talking about the projects for the year, and how he would try to make his class as fun as possible. He passed out a form that had to be signed by our parents saying that we would behave and do our work all year. Time flew by and the class was over sooner than I had expected.

Jacob walked me to my next class and we sat down by each other again. This teacher, Ms. Turbine, handed out forms and talked the whole period as Mr. Gleck did. Every class I went to my teachers did the exact same thing. Finally it was 5th period; time for lunch. Jacob was waiting outside my class for me.

"We can eat in the cafeteria or we could go eat outside of the campus. My friends and I usually go to this diner. You can come with us if you want to." he said looking hopeful. "Okay," I said. He led me outside to the parking lot and over to a parked motorcycle. "Is this yours?" I asked. "Yeah, what, do you not like motorcycles?" he asked misreading the look on my face. "No, I love them. My mom just wouldn't ever let me have one, let alone ride one." I reassured him remembering the embarrassment I felt when my ex-boyfriend dropped me off on his motorcycle and my mom went crazy. "Good," he said handing me a helmet, "I thought you were scared for a second." "Psh! I'm fearless." I informed him.

He got on the motorcycle and I got on behind him. I put the helmet on and wrapped my arms around him. "Ready," he asked. "Yeah," I said. He started the bike up and rode out of the parking lot and down the street. The wind blew my hair everywhere and I tightened my arms around his stomach. We got to the diner and got off the bike. He took my helmet and set it on the back of the motorcycle.

I followed him into the diner, to a table where two boys were sitting. They looked about the same age as us, but were strong and big like Jacob, although Jacob was even bigger than them. They had the same tattoos Jacob had. Were they in some kind of club? I wondered. "Crystal this is Quil Ateara V and Embry Call, my best friends. Quil and Embry this is Crystal Taylor." Jacob introduced us. "Nice to meet you," I said. "You too," they said. "You go to our school?" Quil asked. "Yeah, I just moved here," I responded. "How do you two know each other?" Embry asked. "We met up on the mountains by the beach," Jacob answered. "How do you like La Push so far?" Quil asked. "It's peaceful and beautiful. The trees to me are the best things here so far." I said. "I thought that was me," Jacob said joining the conversation and looking at me. I looked at him and smiled. We continued to stare at each other until the waitress came to our table to take our order.

I turned away from Jacob's hypnotizing eyes and ordered. Everyone else ordered and we started talking again as we waited for our food. "So Crystal why are you hanging out with someone as lame as Jacob?" Embry asked while we were waiting. "That's an easy question, I felt so sorry for him that I wanted to make him look cooler." I tease. "I'm the coolest person at this table," Jacob said defending himself. "Don't bring the whole table into this," Quil said after he noticed he'd been insulted too. Now, all three of them were arguing. I just sat there laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Jacob asked. "I'm laughing at you," I said. "I'll give you a reason to laugh," he said tickling me. "Stop," I screamed laughing.

He stopped when our food came. Jacob and I shared fries and I sipped on my Sprite. We continued talking until it was time to go back to school. Jacob paid and we got back on his bike to go. We got back to the school and headed inside. The rest of the day was the same as the first half was. Finally, school was out.

I walked to my car and got inside. I waved to the few friends I had made and drove off. When I got home my mom wasn't there yet. I started making dinner and when it was done I covered all the food up and went for a run.

I went back to the top of the mountains where'd I met Jacob. Shortly after I'd arrived, Jacob came out of the woods. "I knew I'd find you up here," he said. "How did you know that?" I asked. "Good guess," he said. "Well I guess you're just a good guesser," I said. "My guess is your right," he said smiling, "How was your first day of school?" "It was good. People out here are so nice and having lunch with your friends was the best part of the whole day," I said laughing. "I'm sure you had the best time with those losers," he said laughing along with me. "Kidding aside, it was fun. I really did have a good time. How long have you guys known each other?" I said. "We've known each other ever since I could remember," he answered. "I wish I had friends like that," I said, "I've moved around so much I never could keep in touch with anyone. It's hard sometimes." "Hopefully you won't move this time, so I can get to know you," he said looking at me. "Hopefully, because I really do want to get to know you, more than you know," I said looking at him. I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there in silence and looked at the view. When it started to get dark, I said, "I should go. I cooked dinner and I should probably eat it." "You do have to get your nutrients," he said. "Exactly," I said. I got up and started to walk away. "See you tomorrow," he called after me. "Most definitely," I said.

I went back to my house and went inside. I got in the shower. When I got out, my mom was there. "How was school?" my mom asked. "It was good. Jacob introduced me to some of his friends and I met some other people too," I said. "Do you have any homework?" she asked. "Only some forms that you have to sign," I said. "Okay," she said. I finished eating, got the forms signed, and went to bed ready for another day with the mesmerizing boy I had befriended.


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been a month since I'd moved here and I decided I would tell Jacob, Quil, and Embry about my "ability." We were at Jacob's garage, one of the many places we liked to hang out at, sitting around and talking. It had been silent for sometime, except the clink of Jacob under his dad's car working and calling out names of tools he needed. I thought it would be a great time to tell them.

"I have to tell you guys something," I started. "What?" they said noticing the serious look on my face. "What is it?" Jacob asked getting up and coming over to me. He looked me in my eyes. I looked away. I wouldn't be able to tell them if I was looking into his entrancing eyes. "Um, I already told Jacob this although he didn't believe me at the time. I have a special power, you could say, that allows me to tell when someone is lying." I said. They exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

I could see Jacob was trying hard not to, but I guess he just couldn't help himself. I knew they wouldn't take it seriously, but they continued laughing for 20 minutes. After I waited and waited for them to stop, they still continued. "If I knew you weren't going to take it seriously at all, I wouldn't have told you," I yelled angrily. They stopped and stared at me. They didn't say a word. "UGH!" I said storming out the garage. I started towards the house.

I got in the house where Jacob's father, Billy Black, was sitting in his wheelchair. "Hi Billy," I said sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. "Hi Crystal, those boys giving you problems?" he asked like he always did. "Yeah, this time they are," I said. "What did they do now?" he said sighing. "They just think everything is a joke," I said. "Well Crystal, I hate to be the one that tells you this, but that's just how a boy's mind works," he said laughing. I laughed along with him. "I know I shouldn't be mad, but it was something important." I said. "I know it's frustrating. Just try to understand a little. They'll come around once they realize you're serious. Now go on back out there," he said tapping my leg and smiling. "Okay," I said laughing. I got up and went back to the garage.

The boys were sitting down. It seemed like they had been waiting for me. Jacob was the first person to speak. "Crystal, we're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said. "Are you speaking for everyone now?" I asked looking at Embry and Quil. They seemed to get the hint fast. "We're sorry," they said coming over to me and getting down on their knees. They were still being childish, but I guess I had to get used to it. "Please forgive us," they said pretending to bow down to me and kiss my feet. "Get up," I said smiling, "You're forgiven." I helped them up. "We really want to hear about it though," Quil said. "You sure," I asked. "Yeah," they said together. "It's been happening ever since I was born. I didn't understand until I was 7 and my dad decided it was time for me to learn how to control it. They used to come in migraines, but now they're only feelings. My dad kept helping me until…" I said. "What?" Jacob said. "Until he left me and my mom," I answered. "Oh," they all said as if I had answered a question they were afraid to ask. "I'm really sorry," Jacob said holding my hand. "Thanks, but you don't have to be sorry," I said smiling at his generosity. They didn't say anything else for a while and we began to work on the car again.

After a few hours, Quil and Embry went home. I was there alone with Jake. "Can I ask you something?" Jake asked hesitating a little. "Sure," I said. "And you don't have to answer it if you don't want to," he said. "Jake can you just ask the question," I said. "Okay, why did your dad leave you and your mom," he asked. I guess I should've been expecting that, but somehow it caught me off guard. "Um, okay, well of course at first I blamed myself, that's what all abandoned kids do when one of the parents leaves them, at least on all the movies. The day he left, he and my mom had been fighting all day. They thought I was asleep and they started one of their many fights. She was mad at him and they were just screaming each other's heads off and I just stood there listening through the wall. I tried to tune them out, but it was so loud. Then I heard my dad say, "Fine, fine if you hate me so much, how about I leave and never come back." My mom answered, "Okay leave, I don't need you. You're doing nothing, but bringing this family down." I ran into the room screaming NO, NO! I was about 11, but my dad still picked me up and he said, "I'm not going to leave," and I knew he was lying. I broke free from his grip, dropping back down to the ground, and screamed I HATE YOU! I ran out the room and locked myself in my room. He didn't even bother trying to come in, instead he wrote a note and slipped it under the door. I didn't read it until the next morning. It said: Dear Darling Crystal, I'm aware that you knew I was lying, but I just had to try to convince you. I apologize that it had to happen this way, but never forget that I love you. I promise you I didn't do this because of you. I'm just tired of the yelling, screaming, fighting, and everybody not getting along, so I think it was just be better if I got out of the way. Please find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I love you so much, and I'll miss you. Sincerely, Your Dad. I thought he was such a coward, but after all these years kept going past I started not to care anymore. The feeling just left me. I didn't want to let him have that control over me, but I guess he had more than I thought."

I felt something wet on my cheek, realizing it was a tear. Jacob wiped it away before I could do it myself. "Thanks," I said. "No problem," he answered smiling. "It's been so long since I told that story that I just didn't realize how he made me feel that one night. That's why I'd gotten so mad at you guys because you were laughing at my ability, making like it was nothing. That's the number one thing I hate in the world now. People treating my ability like it's a joke or pretending as if I can't do what I can do," I said. "I understand," he said, "And I'll try never to do that I would never want you hating me." I stared at him and him at me. Then, he looked away. "I think I should go," I said getting the feeling that he didn't want me there anymore. "Okay Bye," he said. "Bye," I said mad that it had been that easy for him to see me go. _Eventually, I'd tell him my biggest secret_, I thought as I walked out the garage, _he'd understand, right?_

**_Author's Note: So...what do you think? Comment and review. I'll appreciate the feedback. Oh and do you think Crystal's dad should make an appearance?_**


End file.
